In many organizations, voicemail systems are an integral part of internal and external communications. These voicemail systems support interaction and information exchange between members of the organization and other individuals by providing a variety of features for messaging one or more people. However, voicemail systems are limited in their ability to perform complex messaging tasks to support effective information exchange.
In accordance with the present invention, techniques for the integration of messaging and data systems are provided which substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with previous techniques. In a particular embodiment, the present invention satisfies a need for the integration of voice messaging systems and enterprise data systems within an organization.
Embodiments of the invention provide various technical advantages. These techniques provide for information maintenance and exchange by integrating voice messaging with enterprise data systems. Particular embodiments provide for the association of information, such as voicemail messages with data files, to provide coordination among various information systems. For example, a presentation on effective sales techniques for targeting large organizations may be attached to a voicemail-message requesting help in targeting sales to IBM.
These techniques also provide for processing of associated information to support the effective exchange of information and automated maintenance and manipulation of enterprise data systems. For example, a voicemail message indicating a high probability of closing a large sale may result in the automated updating of enterprise resource planning systems, resulting in increased orders for parts necessary to fulfill the potential sale.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some, or none of the enumerated advantages.